Biological information measurement apparatuses that measure biological information of a user, such as pulse, have been proposed. Biological information is measured by a variety of methods using a biological information measurement apparatus. For example, US2008/0220535 A1 (PTL 1) and US2012/0283578 A1 (PTL 2) disclose a pulse measurement apparatus in which a compact pulse wave sensor is mounted in an earphone. By the user inserting the earphone in the ear, the pulse can be measured using the pulse wave sensor.